


Seen in Everything

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [33]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Heartbreak, Loss, POV Nakoma, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first two months after Pocahontas leaves, all Nakoma can do is ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen in Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Nakoma/Pocahontas - hair](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5933388#t5933388).

For the first two months after Pocahontas leaves, all Nakoma can do is ache.

There are many things that satisfy her need for movement, for something to do with idle hands—she works long days at harvest, plays with the children during dusk when their mothers are tired and needing sleep. Sleep doesn’t come easy anymore—she sees Pocahontas in the stars, in the blowing leaves, in the swirls of dust.

She aches, and wants to cry, wants to weep for her friend who she fears she will never see again, for her friend who was always something a bit closer than a friend, but she’s used to being the strong one, the one as quick with a smile as she is with a stern word. She’s only a little older than Pocahontas, but she took that difference seriously when it came to her friend’s wellbeing.

_Is a friend still a friend when there’s no other friend to speak of?_ She slips away in the dead of night, mind racing, feet knowing the path to the calmest lagoon. _Does a lover still have love when her lover is gone?_

When she sinks into the night-cool water, she lets herself cry at least, tears hot even as she shivers. When she ducks under, she can almost see it in the water—the inky streak of Pocahontas’ hair in the calm ripples, the silly scrunch of her nose, the softness of her naked body in the moonlight.

But Nakoma is quite alone.


End file.
